Let's Do It Together
by Amore4lover
Summary: How the season finale scene between Bonnie and Kol could've gone


A\N: Well I can feel the pitchforks and knifes and intense Damon like glares coming through the computer. I am sorry for being gone for so long. I just been so busy with school. Boycotting Vampire Diaries , being pissed about the no hope of a Bamon especially because of the finale. Just no I have not ditched Bamon. But as of this moment I'll ship Bonnie with a tree. Plus you go to admit That seen between Bonnie and Kol was ….amazing. I promise of the other chapters of Drastic Measures and another Kennett.

KKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK

" The Kol I remember was adamantly against hell on earth. " Bonnie Bennett glared at the youngest Original in front of here.

" I was , till I was in hell. Now I would very much like to be back on earth" he sneered sarcastically .

" What's this ?" he pointed almost solemnly at lifeless Bonnie before him.

" It's me . I died last night. I'm a ghost, and I want the same thing you want. I don't want to be on the Other Side with unfinished business. I want my parents to see me off to college, I want to decorate my dorm room with my best friends. I want to stay here, Kol. More than anything."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it together" Kol reached an out stretched hand.

Bonnie stared at his hands hopelessly. Torn between giving him an outrageous aneurysm or actually accepting his offers. She originally had a plan to trick Kol in the broiler room and bound bind him to their till she could get the veil down . But for some godforsaken reason she was considering taking his offer.

Did she really want to stay watching over everyone . Always fill with an ounce of anger for dying for them , jealously because they got to live, and hate because no one should be as underappreciated as her. Did she really want to go or do anything with Kol Mikaelson ?

" What do _really _you want Bonnie Bennett ? What does , what can convince you to keep this veil down ?" Kol accent slowly punctuated every word.

" I want out of Mystic Falls. I want a college life without being Mystic Falls' resident witch. I want to be the teen, the adult I never was " Bonnie lowered as the words slipped out . This was wrong and selfish of her .

" If you lower the veil , I can give you that " Kol walked towards Bonnie his hands moving towards her tiny fragile yet strong body.

Maybe it was the power emanating from the Bennett Witch but youngest male Original , but he always found her and her power quite… intoxicating. After he was rudely taken away he spent his time trying to kill Elena and then other half of watching the Bonnie as she dug deeper into Expressions. The only one who truly cared about her safety.

But the dark did suit the Bennett well.

Bonnie should be at the best trying to kill him at her worst cowering,but she was just standing there. He wrapped one arm her waist and other slowly thrust him up towards his face.

" You cannot kill Elena, Jeremy ,or any other of my loved ones you understand You tell your little vengeful ghost revenge is not an option or you'll have me to deal with . As for you, you go where I go. I keeping my eye on you. "She was able to spit at him.

" Might I say your demands are pretty high , but I'll abide by them . " Kol smiled deviously. A smile Bonnie promise only Klaus can master on Caroline ….. but I guess not.

Bonnie finally pulled away from him.

Pulling herself together as only Bennett Witches can.

"For once worry about yourself. "

Bonnie sighed leaving Kol as she walked over to the Expression triangle.

As she enter Kol looked down , at the real dead Bonnie Bennett. Even as she laid dead she was still beautiful . A shame she died for a man… no a boy who probably who wouldn't love it right. He scoffed at the Younger Gilberts thought , already regretting the promise he made to Bonnie.

" You need a proper burial . " he whispered to himself raking his hand As soon as the veil was lowered, he will see to that .

Bonnie closed her eyes and let magic flow through her and as the flames flew up one last time it was done.

" It's done" she let out and eerie giggle . Hoping the giggle would bring some feeling of bad for unleashing hell one Earth. But it just wasn't there.

" Shall we ?" Kol held out his arms like a gentleman, she join arms with him as they walked out the cave together . It felt good to be selfish.

A/N:You likey ? I likey. Shout out to my thekolbydiaries. She is my best friend on here and in real life and even though she is leaving me , I love her. Plus she writes Klaroline. I hope you like Kennett and don't leave me. I still hold on to Bamon with my little Bamon string. I will being writing more that school is out and my best keeps yelling at me to upload. I am just a little pissed off at the finale. I mean why would you want to be someone who has 1(constantly picked your brother and 2(reminds you of your past . I would want a fresh start. No hate to Delena fans, I am happy for them. I cannot wait till of my OTPs get together and get to feel what they feel, but I feel like he is repeating the past.

Bamantor Army and Kennet battalion (lol)


End file.
